Keetongu
Keetongu was one of the protagonists that was first introduced in the 2005 storyline in the BIONICLE series. He is the last remaining member of his intelligent species, who were wiped by his enemy, the Visorak and was known for his extensive knowledge of poisons and antidotes. Appearance Keetongu was a titanic, yellow humanoid Rahi as he have several yellow armor pieces attached on his body. He also have a red, large eye attached with the tube which was connected on his face and have the yellow cap on his head. History Past Keetongu originally came from the island where he and his species and the Tahtorak live together, with it as the steed for the simian Rahi. However, their island was invaded by the Visorak, spider-like Rahi who served the Brotherhood of Makuta, as most members of his species were killed during the battle, leaving only Keetongu and Tahtorak as the sole survivors. Later after he and the Tahtorak parted way, Keetongu stumbled into the island of Metru Nui, where he remained domain in Ko-Metru Hideaway as his presence went unnoticed for centuries. The Great Rescue Keetongu was at first believed to be a myth by many, especially Iruini, one of the Toa Hagah who were turned into the Rahaga by Roodaka but he was eventually found to exist when the Toa Hordika and Norik discovered him in the Ko-Metru Hideaway. During the conversation, Keetongu was convinced to aid them by both conversation with Norik and observation of the Toa's arguments and concern for Vakama, who have defected to the Visorak horde after being manipulated by Roodaka as he accepted and joined forces with the heroes. During the final battle between the Toa Hordika and the Visorak horde, Keetongu scaled the side of the Coliseum in an attempt to fight Sidorak, the leader of the Visorak horde and Roodaka. While Keetongu was still climbing, Sidorak fired several blasts from his Herding Blade, but was missed. Roodaka then fired a blast from her Catcher Claws that knocked Keetongu off the wall of the Coliseum. When Roodaka conviced Sidorak to go down and check Keetongu, who was more angry than wounded, the Rahi rose from the rubble and killed Sidorak, who was left by Roodaka to his fate. Soon after the final battle, Keetongu felt that the Toa Hordika and Rahaga were worthy of his power, and changed them back to Toa Metru and Toa Hagah. The next day, Keetongu helped the two Toa teams load the remaining Matoran Spheres into the airships. The Battle with the Visorak After the Toa Metru departed for the island of Mata Nui, the Toa Hagah and Keetongu remained behind in Metru Nui as they helped to rebuild the city. At the same time, Keetongu sensed the Visorak remnants, who were still lurking in Metru Nui. He then warned the Toa Hagah before rushing to confront them. He then engaged the Visorak in the battle and took on twenty Visorak at once but left to be attacked by the Kahgarak and was then swarmed by the other Visorak. He was on the verge of losing but was saved by the reinforcements of both the Toa Hagah and Turaga Dume, who had been freed from the Matoran Sphere. Keetongu, Toa Hagah and Dume fended off off the Visorak for a few minutes before Keetongu unleashed the power that he had absorbed from the spinners, defeating all the remaining Visorak. The city's caretakers then returned to the Coliseum and Keetongu then left Metru Nui to save the victims of the Visorak on the other islands. The Final Battle During the Brotherhood of Makuta invasion, Keetongu allied with the Order of Mata Nui after being promised that the Gallery Keetongu (After Roodaka's Defeat).png It's Keetongu.png Category:Humanoid Category:Bionicle Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Last of Kind Category:Vengeful Category:Gentle Giants Category:Mute Category:Lego Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Inconclusive Category:Monster Slayers Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Animal Kindness Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Berserkers Category:Magic Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Animals